Cómo enamorar a un adicto al trabajo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Tienes problemas para enamorar a tu adicto al trabajo? ¡Esta es la solución a tus problemas! Lee los consejos, trucos y demás de alguien experta en enamorar a un adicto al trabajo. Una guía de primera categoría basada en la experiencia personal.


**Cómo enamorar a un adicto al trabajo.**

Introducción.

Los adictos al trabajo son una especie que va en aumento en Japón, a pesar de que rara vez se reproducen. En las primeras etapas de su vida un adicto al trabajo es un tipo soñador que desea dar lo mejor de sí, y antes de darse cuenta ya está enamorado de su papeleo. La relación entre el papeleo y los adictos al trabajo es muy estrecha, y ni siquiera logrando el objetivo que se propone este libro lograras separarlos, lo que intentaremos hacer es distanciarlos un poco así tu adicto al trabajo también te preste un poco de atención, con suerte un poco más de atención de la que le presta a su papeleo.

El habitad natural de un adicto al trabajo es la oficina, lugar frío y potencialmente letal para aquellos seres a los que les guste divertirse. La manera más fácil de encontrar adictos al trabajo es en una oficina, cualquier tipo es aceptable, y rara vez los veras fuera de ahí. Sí invades su habitad e interrumpes su momento intimo con el papeleo, los adictos al trabajo pueden volverse hostiles, pero no temas, no importa lo mucho que ladren, nunca muerden.

Los alimentos básicos de un adicto al trabajo son el café, o té, y normalmente repudian las golosinas. Sí tu adicto al trabajo tiene una obsesión en particular, como amanatto o sandía, asegúrate de descubrirlo a la brevedad posible. Será un punto clave para lograr el objetivo que este libro plantea.

Uno de los rasgos más distintivos de un adicto al trabajo es la seriedad, el aislamiento social y actitud que exuda profesionalismo aún sin estar en horas de trabajo, lo que llevaría a uno a pensar que no saben el significad de la palabra descanso o informal. Sin embargo, tu adicto al trabajo también podría poseer las cualidades que serán dictadas a continuación:

Ser frío en el exterior, pero con un corazón cálido.

Aparentar una voluntad de hierro, que fácilmente se derrite con los primeros ojitos de cachorrito o la primer suplica desesperada y lo vuelve incapaz de decir que no a las peticiones más descabelladas.

Tener muy mal carácter y estallar fácilmente, algunos con especial irritación al ser llamados enanos.

Amar a su abuelita más que a nada en el mundo.

Poseer una gran inteligencia y también ser muy fuerte, noble y justo.

Fingir que no tiene tiempo para las cosas porque en el fondo tiene miedo de fracasar al intentar socializar y negar fervientemente querer divertirse aunque sus ojos piden a gritos un descanso.

No darse cuenta de que es un maldito galán de película de Hollywood.

Tener una sonrisa tan rara como hermosa.

Ya aclarados estos rasgos de un adicto al trabajo, que son los que utilizaremos para crear nuestra hipótesis, pasaremos a lo importante. A continuación les ofreceré una serie de guías, consejos y trucos para enamorar de la forma más sencilla posible a su adicto al trabajo.

* * *

Primera Parte.

Como ya hemos establecido, el habitad natural de los adictos al trabajo es la oficina y es poco usual encontrarlos fuera de ella. Para comenzar, es aconsejable no invadir su territorio, pues aún no trataremos el cómo lidiar con la ira de un adicto al trabajo. En su lugar, esperaremos una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que necesitan salir, ya sea para alimentarse, ir a dar órdenes a otros o recordar que necesita dormir de vez en cuando para seguir viviendo y no dejar al pobre papeleo solo sin quien esté ahí para completarlo.

Una vez encontremos al espécimen fuera de su habitad, será vulnerable a distracciones que le impidan volver. Sí aún no conoces muy bien a tu adicto al trabajo, debes tomar estas oportunidades para hablar con él, conocerlo mejor y descubrir sus intereses, gustos y disgustos. Sí ya lo conoces bien, entonces debes tomar aquellas oportunidades para distraerlo con cosas que sean de su interés, lo que sea para evitar que vuelva a la oficina y pasé más tiempo contigo.

Es más fácil tratar con un adicto al trabajo fuera de la oficina en las primeras etapas, estará incómodo e inseguro en ámbitos que normalmente no frecuenta y necesitara aferrarse a alguien para sentirse seguro. Debemos convertirnos en ese alguien.

Sí llegas a tener la oportunidad de elegir el lugar en el que convivirás con él, asegúrate de pensar en un principio en lugares que no sean tan abrumadores. Los adictos al trabajo se asustan fácilmente por las multitudes, la música fuerte o las luces brillantes, así que se recomienda precaución o podría perder un poco de confianza en ti. Elije algo que pueda ser divertido para ambos, pero en una medida tranquila, la prioridad en las primeras etapas es conocerse mejor.

Al principio tu adicto al trabajo fingirá que no le importa conocerte mejor, y ten cuidado, ¡no vayas a creer eso! Cuan más indiferente parezca después de haber dejado que lo arrastres a un sitio donde puedan pasar tiempo juntos es cuando más debes esforzarte. Su supuesta indiferencia o incluso irritación se debe mayormente a que no sabe cómo actuar, recuerda que son una especie poco sociable, lo cual también significa que no se dará cuenta de que le estás coqueteando ni aunque se lo pongan con un letrero de neón.

Puedes confundirte respecto a si eres del interés de tu adicto al trabajo o no, así que te dictaremos unas cuantas señales para que puedas comprobar si estás en condiciones para la segunda parte de esta guía o sí aún necesitas conocerlo más. Podrías interesarle:

Sí notas que te permite cosas que a su círculo más cercano difícilmente le permite, como dejarte que lo llames por su primer nombre cuando a todos los demás les exige ser llamado por su apellido.

Sí se pone demasiado a la defensiva cuando alguien insinúa una posible relación romántica entre los dos.

Sí te da pequeñas sonrisas casi imperceptibles en los momentos más aleatorios, sin siquiera notar que él, tan frío y serio como todos piensan, le está sonriendo a alguien que supuestamente acaba de conocer.

Sí lo atrapas mirándote varias veces.

Sí deja que lo arrastres a lugares a los que normalmente no va, o a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría ni aunque le pagaran.

En caso de que te hayas identificado con al menos tres de esas señales, es seguro afirmar que tienes una gran posibilidad de que tu adicto al trabajo esté interesado en ti. Sí te identificaste con al menos dos, todavía existen posibilidades de que esté interesado aunque no sean muchas. Sí te identificaste solo con una o con ninguna, te recomendamos seguir intentando acercarte a él hasta que puedas relacionarte al menos con dos de las señales.

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Una vez comprobado que tienes posibilidades de que tu adicto al trabajo esté interesado en ti, procederemos a las tácticas más directas para lograr ganarnos un espacio en su corazón junto a su papeleo.

Incluso sí te identificaste con todas las señales mencionadas en la parte anterior, debes saber que eso no es suficiente para enamorar a un adicto al trabajo. No basta con interesarle, sí te declararas ahora probablemente te rechazaría. ¿La razón? Un adicto al trabajo nunca admitirá estar interesado románticamente en alguien a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Su prioridad es su papeleo, y ahora mismo estás en una posición muy lejana a este incluso sí ha demostrado un obvio interés en ti. Los adictos al trabajo no pondrían en peligro su cercana e íntima relación con su precioso papeleo solo por un pequeño flechazo. Es por eso que debemos sacar la artillería pesada, no buscamos una cita o una pareja para llevar a una fiesta, buscamos un noviazgo fuerte y duradero, un compañero fiel que te amé incondicionalmente. Y para conseguirlo, algunas de las tácticas de "caza" pueden ser arriesgadas, pero al final valdrá la pena.

Ya conocemos a nuestro adicto al trabajo y sabemos que siente interés, ese fue el primer paso. En el segundo paso debemos fomentar ese interés y aparte combinarlo con atracción.

Los adictos al trabajo son despistados en temas románticos, pero una vez tenemos su interés, y sí te has identificado con atraparlo mirándote, entonces las simples tácticas de seducción normales deberían funcionar.

Advertencia: Es importante no sobrepasarse en estas tácticas. Como se dijo anteriormente, abrumarlos los espantara. La sutileza es muy necesaria en todo, pero en especial en esta ocasión que es muy importante para comenzar nuestra ofensiva.

Intenta siempre vestir algo que normalmente vestirías, por ejemplo, sí siempre usas shorts, sigue usándolos, pero que sean un poco más cortos y ajustados de lo normal, sin sobrepasarte por supuesto. También trata de rozarlo de vez en cuando, camina muy cerca de él y acaríciale el cabello, porque aunque diga que lo odia en el fondo lo disfruta. Todo esto en la medida justa, por supuesto, ten siempre en cuenta que atosigarlo demasiado lo hará huir.

Para comprobar si tu estrategia está dando frutos, debes prestar especial atención al lenguaje corporal de tu adicto al trabajo, las señales no serán tan obvias como lo serían con otros especímenes, así que se requiere de una cuidadosa observación para interpretar su lenguaje corporal. Los sonrojos son la señal más obvia, pero debes tener en cuenta que los adictos al trabajo son seres que se avergüenzan fácilmente estando fuera de su habitad natural, por tanto habrá que buscar otras señales para percibir si estamos seduciendo adecuadamente a nuestro adicto al trabajo.

Una señal también muy clara es la forma en la que te mira, sí antes al momento de atraparlo mirando retira la mirada rápidamente es porque siente interés y eso le avergüenza. Por otra parte, sí seguiste los consejos de seducción y quieres comprobar sí te está funcionando, presta atención a cuando lo encuentres mirándote. Sí esta vez al verse atrapado mirando tarda más tiempo en apartar la mirada, quiere decir que estaba mucho más concentrado mirándote porque le atraes, pero aun así le avergüenza.

Otra señal es su postura y su tono de voz. ¿Se pone tenso sin ninguna razón con tu sola presencia una vez comenzaste a seguir los consejos? ¿Su voz es más ronca, tartamudea, habla demasiado bajo? ¡Todas son buenas señales! Tu adicto al trabajo está siendo exitosamente seducido.

* * *

Tercera Parte.

Una vez ya tienes su interés y aparte has comprobado que siente atracción por ti, debemos convertir este sentimiento en algo más profundo. Sí te declararas ahora, a pesar de que la atracción ya le hace difícil ignorar su interés, te rechazaría de todos modos. ¿La razón? Todavía no es capaz de admitirlo.

Los adictos al trabajo tienen muchos problemas relacionándose con otros, les es difícil formar amistades, y encontrar una pareja mucho más. A un adicto al trabajo le gusta pensar en sí mismo como una máquina capaz de hacer todo sin sentir nada a pesar de que esto es obviamente falso.

Ya nos hemos divertido acercándonos a nuestro adicto al trabajo y seduciéndolo, pero ahora toca ahondar en nuestra relación con él. Los adictos al trabajo son una especie con altos niveles de estrés, pero como su forma de vivir es constantemente estrés un día tras otro no notan que no es bueno vivir de ese modo. Ahí entraremos nosotros, como un apoyo para ellos. Incluso sí al final de esto no corresponde tus sentimientos, al menos lo habrás ayudado a relajarse un poco más.

Es a estas alturas donde ya tenemos un peso en la vida de nuestro adicto al trabajo, nuestra opinión le importa y lo sabemos aunque lo niegue vehementemente. Es en esta etapa donde podemos aventurarnos en su habitad natural, la oficina.

Para hacerlo, necesitamos aprender a lidiar con la ira de un adicto al trabajo. Al principio te parecerán peor que un perro rabioso, sin embargo en el fondo todo adicto al trabajo es un corderito, así que no hay nada que temer. La mejor forma de lidiar con su ira es simplemente seguir conversando como sí no estuviera gritándote, tarde o temprano él entenderá que no tiene forma de intimidarte como a sus subordinados y se rendirá. Haz esto las veces suficientes y se resignara y ya no volverá a gritarte a menos que esté verdaderamente furioso. Cuando esté verdaderamente furioso, generalmente una disculpa poniendo ojitos de cachorrito basta para aplacarlo, tal vez con un puchero añadido sí lo consideras necesario.

Una vez aprendida la forma de lidiar con la ira de tu adicto al trabajo, ya puedes comenzar a convencerlo de salir fuera de su habitad para explorar otros lugares del mundo. Ya hemos hecho este paso antes, arrastrándolo a lugares que podrían gustarle, pero eso fue cuando lo encontrábamos fuera de la oficina, ahora lo sacaremos de ahí y en un principio debemos tener cautela y asegurarnos de que el lugar al que lo llevemos sea de su agrado, solo para demostrarle a futuro que seguirnos puede valer la pena más que completar su precioso papeleo.

El proceso de todo este conjunto en general puede llevar varios meses, es muy importante la paciencia e ir aprovechando cada oportunidad que tengas para conocerlo mejor, y aparte hacerlo entender que hay más cosas en la vida que papeleo, y sobretodo que no está mal salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

No obstante, una de las cosas más importantes que debes hacer es hacerle saber a tu adicto al trabajo que genuinamente te preocupas por él, que lo valoras y respetas. No intentes cambiarlo, solo apoyarlo y hacerle saber cuándo está yendo demasiado lejos, incluso sí eso a veces hace que se enoje contigo. Al final los adictos al trabajo son una especie que valora el esfuerzo, y cuando tu adicto al trabajo note lo mucho que te estás esforzando por él, ese es el momento en el que puedes ganarte su corazón.

* * *

Cuarta Parte.

Llegamos a las últimas etapas de esta guía. En este punto, sí seguiste adecuada y exitosamente los pasos anteriores, tú y tu adicto al trabajo ya tienen una relación profunda y funcional, pero tú quieres más, lo cual es obvio porque de lo contrario no estarías leyendo esto, y quieres que tu adicto al trabajo quiera más también.

Es importante no desesperarse en este punto, donde tus probabilidades de una aceptación en caso de confesión son más altas que nunca. Ten en cuenta que tu adicto al trabajo también estará pasando por sus propios líos emocionales.

Lo más recomendable es darle tiempo. Finalmente su conexión se volverá tan fuerte y obvia que ya no podrá ignorarlo, y el admitir este sentimiento tan fuerte lo pondrá nervioso y ansioso, por lo cual un movimiento brusco sería una mala idea. Los adictos al trabajo generalmente disfrutan de tomar las cosas con calma, pensarlo todo dos, tres y hasta cuarenta veces sí es necesario.

Podría tomar otro par de meses solo acostumbrándose a la idea, y a pesar de que pueda ser desesperante lo mejor es esperar.

Sí después de darle su tiempo y espacio consideras que ya ha sido demasiado, debes enfrentarte a una decisión. ¿Esperar a que tu adicto al trabajo confiese sus sentimientos o confesarte tú? Sí al pasar mucho tiempo ves que sigue en su dilema, o que simplemente actúa como sí nada, y ya no puedes esperar, entonces tal vez lo que necesite es que lo pongas en una situación límite para que se dé cuenta de que eres lo que quiere, por lo que confesarte es aconsejable. Sí ves que ha hecho intentos de decirte algo que nunca termina de decir, puede que esté nervioso o no encuentre las palabras para expresarse, en cuyo caso también es aconsejable que tomes la iniciativa.

No obstante, si tienes la paciencia y la certeza, aparte de que te gusta verlo retorcerse, puedes esperar a que sea él quien haga la confesión. Tomará más tiempo, pero te dejará con la seguridad de que realmente le diste un giro completo a la vida de tu adicto al trabajo, que no solo se ha enamorado de ti, sino que ganó el valor para expresarlo y la seguridad de saber qué es lo que quiere e ir por ello. Sí este es tu caso, lo aconsejable es besarlo inmediatamente.

* * *

Conclusión.

¡Felicidades! ¡Sí has seguido todos los pasos correctamente, ahora tu adicto al trabajo está completamente enamorado de ti y los dos se encuentran en una fuerte y estable relación!

Sí, a pesar de haber seguido todos los pasos correctamente, has conseguido un rechazo al final, puede que actuaras demasiado rápido, o bien ese adicto al trabajo simplemente no es para ti, pero de todos modos te habrás convertido en alguien importante en su vida y puedes enorgullecerte de eso.

Los adictos al trabajo son seres difíciles de tratar, pero no imposibles de conquistar. Te costará mucho trabajo, requerirá mucha paciencia, a veces creerás que todo lo que haces es en vano, que no llegas a ninguna parte, que él es demasiado frío, inalcanzable para ti, muy diferente a lo que acostumbras a tratar. Un adicto al trabajo requiere de mucho esfuerzo, es cierto, pero sí persistes y lo amas con la suficiente dedicación, conseguirás un compañero fiel y dedicado.

Porque cuando un adicto al trabajo te dice que te ama, lo dice después de mucho cuestionarse, después de mucho dudar, después de mucho no poder negar que es cierto. Lo dice de verdad.

**Fin.**

* * *

Escrito por: Hitsugaya Karin.

* * *

Fin :v

Ahora si xD

Esto al principio iba a ser una nueva sección de Revista Shinigami, pero realmente puede pasar como AU o no, así q tomenlo como quieran xP

Creo q al final no quedo tan divertido como yo quería q fuera, pero bueno :'v Ojala les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
